Polnische Wirtschaft
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Poland has a nightmare that makes him think about certain painful thing.


**At first I was thinking about the series of oneshots _Polish stereotypes_, but since I know I won't do it, I've decided to leave it as the separate story.**

**Polnische Wirtschaft means _Polish Administration_ and it's German phrase to descripe Polish disorganization, laziness, stupidy and lack of manners. It were used to justify the partitons and, later, the Nazi's attack on Poland and treating Poles like a crap. Nowadays it's, fortunately, more present in German jokes, then in literature.**

**And obviously no offense to Germans (Ludwig is one of my fevorite charaters!), but I just had to write Germany and Prussia like that.**

**Polnische Wirtschaft**

_I can't believe my eyes. The year on my calendar is 2012. How it happened that it was so soon, when not so long time ago it was still 2009?! I stand up from my bed and start to rapidly putting up on myself first clothes I have in the reach of my eyes. It's nothing that they don't suit to each other. I just have to hurry up and find out, if everything is in good shape._

_When I'm finally clothed and ready to go outside, my phone is ringing. I put it up. During first few seconds I hear only the echo of some argue. When I hear the sentences: 'You fucking idiot, it's your fault.', 'No, it's your fault, asshole. You always have to screw everything up.', I quickly recognize the voices and give a deep sigh._

_"Cracow, Warsaw, stop it or I will torn out the legs from your asses." I'm saying firmly. They stop. Only then I'm asking them: "Why do you call me?" Then my eyes snap open, when sudden thought cross my mind. "Is everything OK with Euro2012?"_

_I can hear sudden chuckle of Warsaw._

_"Well, you see, boss… We have a problem."_

_"What kind of problem?" I ask. I feel sudden coolness inside my whole being._

_"This dumbass didn't build the stadium on time!" Cracow scream with fury._

_"What?!" I exclaim with disbelief. No, it can't be. I'm trying not to panic, but anger is too big. "Warsaw, you're my capital, for God's sake! You have to have a stadium on Euro!"_

_"Hey, calm down, boss." Warsaw says. "It's not like I'm the only one. Donieck, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk and rest also couldn't afford to make it on time."_

_But it don't make me happy even a bit. I sit on my bed and stare on the space in front of me. Cracow and Warsaw is calling me on the other side of the phone, but I can't say anything. No, it can't be true. I refuse to believe in it. It can't be that bad, right? I have to check it. Obviously, there must be something done for sure._

_"Listen up, guys." I'm saying to them. "I'm going to check it right now."_

_They want to say something, but my thumb moves on its own and disconnect. I'm taking the keys and going to my car. I'm turning it on and starting to ride through the streets of Warsaw. Everything around me makes me sweat in horror. The highways are broken, dysfunctional and full of holes. Car-parks aren't done. And when I finally reach the National Stadium, I feel my jaw dropping. There is only rubble, few drinking workers sitting on their butts and really confused Warsaw, who is rubbing his head. Suddenly my cell starting to ring, harshly taking me out from this trans. I'm checking it. I have a lot of MMSes with unfinished stadium from around my lands._

_I fall on my knees. I'm near to cry. During whole five years I couldn't managed to do it all. My people didn't do anything._

_"See? I told you, West." The voice behind me is saying._

_Afraid what I can see, I'm turning my gaze. Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Ivan… in short: whole Europe is standing and glaring at the unfinished stadium. The embarrassment and disappointment in their eyes is spiking me. But the worst is the expression of satisfaction on Russia's face._

_"I knew you won't afford it, Feliks. You can't do anything right."_

_"Why I agreed on this cooperation?" Katia says. My eyes widen. I feel how my heart is aching. "I should know it will be pointless. You probably thought that I will prepare everything for you, did you?"_

_"No, Katia!" I'm crying with despair. "It's not like that! I swear!"_

_"That's the specific of Polish administration." Ludwig says. Right now I feel, what he is going to say next. And I don't want to hear it, but have to. "Poles are disorganized, lazy dodgers. All they can do is stealing cars and wasting the good occasions that happens to them."_

_"No, that's not the true!" I scream and turn whole my body to them. "I can work hard! I can do many things right!"_

_"Oh, come on, Poland." He starts. "You had five years to prepare for Euro and what you have done? I and Bruder knew right from the beginning that you will screw it up. I can't believe we let someone like you organize such serious thing as Euro2012. What we were thinking?!"_

_"Polnische Wirtschaft never stop to amaze me." Prussia says, smirking. "You will always be disorganized, stupid, little weakling, who can only waste his every chance."_

_"You're right, guys." Francis agrees. "He's nothing more, than this. Just leave him alone here."_

_They all starting to leave. I'm watching them as they going away from me. I'm calling them to stay, but they doesn't hear me and slowly becoming far, far away from me. They don't even make even one look behind to see me._

* * *

That was the moment when I woke up from this nightmare, sweating and inhaling deeply and slowly. I sat in my bed and for few seconds observed my dark bedroom. I sighed with relief, when I saw the calendar. It was still year 2009. But then I saddened and hugged myself, thinking about this horrible dream. Ludwig's words were still spinning in my head, even though I tried to shove them away. And they were hurting me.

I looked at the clock. It was almost four. I thought that maybe some tea and pack of paluszki will help me relax, forget about this nightmare. So I moved the cover and slowly went to kitchen. Soon I was standing at the kitchen desk and observing the electric teapot with nervous grip on the cup. I didn't pay any attention to the sound of boiling water. My mind was recalling on and on the scenes of my dream, like there was something important, I have to know.

_"Polnische Wirtschaft never stop to amaze me…"_

_Polnische Wirtschaft_ – Polish Administration… Suddenly I remembered all those times, when I was hearing those damn, German words. First time was after my first partition…

_"It's a robbery! That's my lands, Gilbert!"_

_"Oh no, my dear Feliks. You can't take care of those rich fields. I have to stop the Polnische Wirtschaft, before you will completely waste them."_

Then during all 123 years of being just a part of someone else's state, I was hearing it on and on from Ludwig and Gilbert's men – Marx, Engels, Clausewitz, Bismarck… Germany and Prussia colonized me, treating like an undeveloped, uncivilized savage. Those words – _Polnische Wirtschaft_ – were always said either with jeer, or with despise.

"_What do you know about order, Poland? What do you know about hard work? You will rather destroy something, then do it right…"_

Oh, how happy I felt when I finally gained my independence! When finally I have my own country once again. And I wanted to prove them all that they were wrong. That _Polnische Wirtschaft_ was just one, big lie. Of course **_that man_** kept to tell Germany that I was just a filthy savage and in the end, when Germans attacked me in September, I've heard it once again.

_"From now on you're under my control, Poland. Your people will be man-power of III Reich. You suit only to the lowest kind of work."_

_"Why do you always have to say that, Germany?! You don't even know me!"_

_"Of course, I know you, Poland. You're just filthy pig. You always were and you always will be. Pig can't organize itself and can't do anything right…"_

I've realized that water was ready for about five minutes, but I didn't have any strength or will to take it and pour it into my cup. I was just leaning my elbows on the desk and thinking.

Am I really good for nothing? Every time, when I was watching my politicians in TV – their silly argues and pathetic acts; every time, when I was driving on the broken highways; every time, when I was thinking that most of my uprisings and battles were just complete disasters, I could only whining and thinking that only a crazy man could stay here, where everything was so undeveloped, stupid and disorganized. Where corruption is so frequent and nothing can be done properly.

So _Polnische Wirtschaft_ is true after all? Then everything – every try to change my inner situation and my position in the world – was pointless, because everything I will do is fated to fail. What is the point in rising from the ashes, if I can't build anything from them?

But then I felt rebellious. If I had believed in _Polnische Wirtschaft_, I would never achieve anything, I had achieved in last decades. If my people really was just 'disorganized, lazy dodgers', they would never get out from communism, they would never give so many great men. And when I started to think about it deeper, my economy also wasn't that bad as generally people think. England says that Poles are really worth the respect, because they are hard-working, honorable people. He wouldn't say it, if Polish Immigrants in UK were just bunch of lazy, disorganized car thieves.

It seems that I started to believe in _Polnische Wirtschaft_, when I saw that democratic reality wasn't that colorful as I thought. But which country hadn't such problems as corruption, officialdom or criminality? Besides, even if my organization isn't as good as German – honestly – it doesn't means, I'm worse. My ability to organize underground actions, newspapers and meetings helped me survive 123 years of partitions, two World Wars and years of communism.

So in the end I smiled to myself. Pole can, if he really want to and _Polnische Wirtschaft_ has nothing to do with it. And I will show others that I'm not the one to messing with.


End file.
